pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gem of Life
Heads up, peeps! It's Addict Girl here, and I don't think that this story really fits the Phineas and Ferb Fanon that much, so I'm remaking it and I'll put the revised version on Fan fiction fanon (once I find it again), and thanks to new addictions, there will be a new secret knower. Advantages of Santa Fe: Marissa, my haritige is more common there, and I didn't have all this stress from the gem of life. Advantages of Danville: Phineas, I learn a huge secret, Phineas, I meet my dream boy, Phineas,I meet Brenda (better known as Rope Girl), Phineas, I meet Katara, Phineas, I meet Jeanette, Phineas, I get my powers, Phineas, I master my powers, and Phineas. Wait, did I mention Phineas? Okay, I mentioned him 9 times, but you would too if you met your soul mate. One day, Marissa went to my house the day we planned on moving. I was positive that she was comming. I was working on some clay dolls again. Whenever my mom came up to get more boxes, I threw the clay in my hand up onto the celing. Good thing it was oven-bake clay. When Marissa came, I threw a HUGE wad up. I was going to have fun later. That wad didn't stay up very long. "Isabella?" Marissa asked, peeling the clay off her head. "Sorry," I said, "I was working on something." "I can tell. What happened?" she said after looking up at my celing. "I felt guilty about not telling you that-" "I knew you were moving. I just didn't know why you didn't tell me." "How-" was all I could make out before all the clay was back in the box, the door was closed, and Marissa handed me a piece of paper. "Just say what it says and something amazing will happen." "Okay. 'The time has come, for me to see, that with the Gem of Life, there's more to me.'" "Yay! You're an official secret knower! Yay!" "What?" "You're a secret knower!" "Again, what?" "You're. A. Secret. Knower." was the only thing I got from her before she started dancing around. "Which means?" "When is Gloria coming on?" Marissa asked as she messed on my laptop a little. All of a sudden, a girl comes on. "Hi, Marissa. Did she give you the spell?" she asked. "Yeah," was all I could say, "Spell?" "Sorry, I got excited that my best friend is a secret knower," Marissa said, trying (but not suceding) at calming down. "...when you..." is all I can make out from what Gloria is saying because it seems she's speaking a different language. "...I have a..." is all I can make out from Marissa because she's speaking the language. "Isabella! We need to go!" my mom yells up to me. "IM," Marissa whispers to me as we go down the stairs with my laptop and a backpack of stuff for me to do in the car. In the car, I IM Marissa (and aparently this mysterious Gloria), and to make it easier, it'll be in script form. Pie Luver(the names will be explained): (logs on) Missy101: (logs on) Georgia Girl: (logs on) Missy101: i thought ur favorite dessert was cake Pie Luver: the boy i keep dating in my dreams for some reason's name is Phineas and pie stands for Phineas Isabella Entirely, whats w/ the missy? Missy101: i get into trouble a lot because of my hi energy levels Pie Luver: -sarcasticly- u have hi energy levels? Missy101: wats w/ ur name, gloria? Georgia Girl: im from georgia -o, --o- ----ai-i-g --i- -o ---? (so, whos explaining this to her?) Missy101: ---'r- --r m-n--r s- --- s----- ---- --r (you're her mentor so you should tell her) Georgia Girl: -o-'r- --r ---- -ri--- -o -o- -a- ----ai- i- -o --r, a-- i-'-- -a-- -- -or --a- -o- -i- (you're her best friend so you can explain it to her, and it'll make up for what you did) Pie Luver: whats w/ the letters and symbols? Missy101: m- -----ar- is -r---n an- --n- s---- -----rs in m- na-- in --- ---- (my keyboard is broken and wont show letters in my name in the code) Georgia Girl: -a-- --r- (same here) Pie Luver: y dont u just speak english Missy101: we were just discussing something private Pie Luver: wat wer u talking about? Missy101: ur gonna need 2 leave soon, so find the necklace in the front pocket of ur bag, wear it whenever u can, and read the book in there, read page 215 1st (logs off) Georgia Girl: (logs off) Pie Luver: (logs off) "Isa, we're almost there," my mom says as soon as I log off shut down my laptop. I dicide to look for the necklace and book Marissa told me to look for. I love how the necklace Marissa put in my bag is made. It's in the shape of a heart and has a purple gem in the middle with metal strips going from the middle to the edge so you can see through it. When I open it (yep, it's a locket), I can't see through it from the inside, but I can still see through it from the oustside. Inside are pictures of me and her. I find the book and can't read a word. I just reach page 215 when we pull into our new driveway. I wonder how long I'll go before I stop calling everything new. New house, new room, new school, new boys? I hear them before I saw them. I was getting out of the car when I hear them and I turn to see them once I get out. "I know I'm going to see her today," one of the boys says. "Why on Earth would you think that?" the other one says. "Last night, in my dream, she was about to say something, and I woke up. We've been in the middle of something when I wake up every night for the past week." That's how mine have been. The one voice sounds so familier... Knock it off, Isabella. I just made Phineas up... "Earth to Phineas!" I finaly turn around and see him. He looks exactly like the boy I've had in my dream, the name is the same... Isabella, he is not Phineas Flynn. I still lock gases with him. "Phineas Flynn! Come back to planet Earth!" I've officialy cracked. "No, you haven't. That boy is who you've been dating in your dreams." I know I'm going crazy. I know that I'm just hearing Marissa's voice in my head because I know I'm going to miss her too much. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" my mom says, bringing me back to realality. I notice Phineas's eyes go wide (yep, he was still staring at me) before he finaly fallows the people he was with. "Someone's been sending you guys those dreams, me." I try to ignore the voice and help bring boxes in. They seem lighter than in Santa Fe. "Not lighter, stronger." What does that mean? I don't know. "I'll explain when you get inside because I know you'll talk out loud to me" After we bring in the last box, I go into my room, and the necklace Marissa gave me is feeling warm and is glowing. My laptop all of a sudden turns on and I see Marissa and Gloria. "JUST BECAUSE I INTERFERE A LITTLE DOESN'T MEAN I'M CAUSING ALL OF THE TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAYS THAT I NEED TO REDEEM MYSELF FROM MY MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!!!!!! I'M YOUR MENTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marissa yells to Gloria. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages